Too Hot
by nonsense fics
Summary: Korea was too hot for America's taste... but how could the hero resist? Lemon, some bondage


Well, it's my first attempt of lemon in English (I rarely write it even in my mother tongue ^^') so, I hope it's not too bad... anyway, please let me know if there are any English mistakes =p

* * *

US considered himself _almost_ the happier nation ever.

_Almost_.

He used to wonder about the Asians. Well, they were in general hardworking high-achievers and looked kind of cute… but as far as he saw, they were stern and either stoic or short-tempered. He barely saw them smile and thought that was some side-effect of the pressure they probably dealt with on that highly competitive family.

Russia somehow managed to cope with China's tantrums and was all about him, Greece looked quite content with Japan's quiet company… but America considered those Asians _'nice on pictures'_ types to introduce to your parents, to brag about with your friends… although no fun at all.

That was until he met him.

The bubbly Korean, who did work hard and was third on his family's power rank, and still managed to wear that lively smile and make witty remarks most of the time. And he was always so full of spirit.

He might not be as rich or glamorous as his famous siblings yet, what actually was a plus. So the hero didn't need to worry that much about having to keep the others from him.

Korea was the one that was not ashamed of having fun. And he did look so adorable when having a good time, even if doing something silly.

The one not uneasy speaking up, that could not be afraid of confronting him when needed. And he did look so hot when kicking butts!

The one never pressing him to cut the burgers and suggesting new variations on the dish instead. He understood not having the same taste as everybody else… because he also did have particular tastes.

He was so perfect the American couldn't help but fall in love…

… Just to find out that not even this seemly perfect Korean was in fact perfect.

He was just too hot for the blond.

Literally.

People always describe the first kiss of a couple as many things. Like fireworks. Fire of passion. Electric waves through the body and so on.

America did feel the fire of passion… lighting fireworks inside of him and taking his body on a wave.

"Are you ok da ze?" – Korea blinked confused and concerned.

"T-too… hot!" – the red faced superpower gasped.

"S-sorry! I just ate… oh… I guess it was the pepper da ze."

So the first attempt of a romantic date failed.

Next time they had a chance to be alone, Korea just went to US's without any previous notice.

The superpower was excited and dreadful at the same time. The Asian looked so sexy acting straightforward towards him, talking smoothly and cornering him both with his words and body. And that smile teasing him on those hot lips… that could make him feel like burning, literally.

The blond didn't knew what to do when those lips reached him, he thought he was going to die, even if on a not-that-bad way.

But instead of the burning sensation, he heard a restrained laugh, the brunet trying to act as if undignified with the helpless pity expression on the American face. "Am I such a bad kisser da ze~?"

The blue-eyed one blinked in realization.

No burning sensation at all.

He looked unbelievably at the Asian, who teased.

"I cut the pepper off from my food for you, just today. Oh, well, if you don't want me, I still can have some da ze~"

"No way!" – the American protested, finally able to try those soft warm lips. And gosh, if Korea states that kissing great originated in Korea, the blond had to give him credit!

When they realized, they were on the couch, hungrily kissing each other, hands running on skin, exploring new territories, invading their clothes that soon were discarded all over the place.

The Asian sung so wonderfully by the beat of the hard American cock on that warm and deliciously tight ass, as he wanted to take for oh so long.

And they did it over and over until the sun rose.

It was the best night America ever had.

The next time, it was the other way round. US went do Korea's, who looked flustered and happy with the surprise, but was avoiding physical contact with his boyfriend at all costs. The blond thought he was playing hard to get and didn't listened to the Asian's reasons of 'not a good day' or 'should tell me in advance' and so on. It was actually cute to the taller one's eyes. That was until the brunet yelled:

"PEPPER!"

That made the hero freeze.

"That's why I'm asking you to tell me in advance when you'll drop by da ze! Had I knew, I would have skipped the pepper on the seasoning in my food. I love you, and not wanting you to suffer originates in Korea!"

"Oh…" – the blond finally understood (partially) the smaller nation behavior – "Why do you eat so much pepper anyway?" – he pouted.

"Well… having a knack for pepper originated in Korea da ze."

"Why don't you quit?"

"Don't speak as you're talking about drugs or cigarettes da ze! How would you feel if I asked you to quit hamburgers?"

"There's no problem with hamburgers! But those nasty peppers can really take people away from you! You're actually lucky you have the hero to save you from loneliness and being single forever! You'll be doing a favor to yourself!"

"Hey, there are many that wouldn't mind my spicy taste da ze!"

"Oh, yea? Like who?"

"India, Thailand, Mexico…"

"W-what?!"

"Hn… but, you know, maybe you're right da ze… if I had a milder taste, a more agitated 'social life' can originate in Korea… it should be actually fun da ze~" – the Asian commented looking as if he really was kancing the idea.

"NO WAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"So… you'll tell me in advance from now on da ze?"

The blond agreed halfheartedly.

"C'mon, it's not that bad, we can still do other stuff than _that_ da ze~" – the brunet suggested, apologetically – "We still can cuddle and enjoy each other's company, right?"

And so, the most unequal relationship US had ever engaged himself went on.

It depended on Korea if they could or not have their intercourses. The shorter one could take the blond off guard whenever he wished, however, the other way never worked.

It was just so unfair!

Until one day, America wanted his boyfriend so bad that he was not able to tell in advance, let alone wait those dangerous hot lips cool down…

* * *

Comedy + cultural cracks + translation fails + maybe some romance on a kimchiburger = **Take the 'B' away from Bromance**

_He decided that was the day he finally would confess his feeling for the American, knowing that he was risking their friendship, and for better or for worse, nothing would be the same after that._


End file.
